Destiny
by Wicked Angel 666
Summary: Angel seeks help from an old friend, will she be able to stop the world from ending, or is there just no hope.
1. The Beginning

**Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the Angel characters. The only characters I claim to own are the ones I created. Oh yeah and don't do drugs or smoke. Hmmm and in the chapters that follow you may or may not get upset with me.**

She sat at the table furthest from the door. The one in the corner away from any drop of sunlight. The light hurt her eyes more these days. It never used to bother her but here lately it did. **_Sunlight's not good for you anyway._** She was a whole lot older than she looked. She'd lived through two great wars. Not that any of that mattered now. Her family was dead. She'd lost everything she'd ever cared about. She glanced across the room, staring at the door. She enjoyed the bar at this time. She could sit and think, without every drunk in the bar hitting on her. It was enough to make her give up her vow never to drink blood.

The bartender knew her, he knew what she was, and he kept a stash for her in the back. She smiled at him briefly before standing, and walking over to the bar. "Hey Johnny, how's it going." He smiled, "It's going great Kyra. You want the usual." She looked back at the door, "Yeah Johnny that'll do." He gave her the glass and she walked back to the table. She sat down, and stared at the glass for the better part of an hour. She was hungry, but she couldn't bring herself to eat. She put the glass to her lips, then sat it back down without drinking. She finally took a drink, only to find it'd gone bad. She glanced at the door, just as he walked in. He'd been in for the past couple of days. She really didn't care; well maybe she did, but anyway.

He'd been harassing Johnny, she still didn't know why. She watched him for awhile, but once he punched Johnny, in the face, she was to her feet and next to him in a second. "Hello, can I help you?" He looked her over then smiled, "No why don't you just go sit down and mind your own business." She smiled her fangs showing slightly, "And if I don't." Johnny looked at her, "Kyra please just go sit down. Me and Jason are old friends."

She glanced into his eyes, reading the terror, but she sat down. She'd be there if he really needed her. Johnny was the only person that had been nice to her. He was like her new family. She'd die before she let anything bad happen to him. "Sonny just wants his money Johnny." She heard. "But I told you already Jason I don't have it." Jason punched him in the stomach and he doubled over, "Why do you make me hurt you Johnny?"

She flinched feeling his pain, she wanted to help, but he didn't want it. After an hour of this she couldn't take it. She walked over to them, "How much does he owe you?" Jason looked at her; "He owes us fifteen hundred dollars." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, then threw it at Jason; "There that should cover this time, and a little extra for your troubles. Don't come in here again, you won't like the consequences."

Jason turned and left, leaving Johnny and Kyra alone. "You didn't have to do that. I would've gotten the money." She smiled, "It doesn't matter Johnny, you're like family to me. I don't want to see you hurt. Next time you need money come to me, I have more than I know what to do with." Johnny looked at her, "Kyra, what if he comes back in." She smiled softly, "He won't like the consequences." He stared at her for a couple of minutes; "Do you mean you'll bite him." She laughed softly, "Maybe that's what it means, or maybe it just means I'll give him a good beating."

She slowly walked back to her table, her long black hair flowing. Johnny watched her trying to think of a time she'd been without the long black leather jacket. He walked over to her table with a fresh glass of blood. "I noticed you didn't touch you're last one. Can I ask you a question?" She took the glass and smiled, "Thank you Johnny, and sure." He looked into her green eyes, "How come you're always wearing that jacket. I mean I don't remember a time that you weren't wearing it."


	2. The Arrival

She looked at him and smiled, "A friend gave it to me along time ago and I promised him I'd take really good care of it. Speaking of which I should probably call him." He looked at her the way a child looks at a grandparent, when they're telling a story. She couldn't remember a time when someone wanted to hear about her past. It wasn't a very interesting past anyway. It wasn't filled with stories of slaughtering whole families, like some of her friends. There wasn't even a good love story. Just boring stuff about helping the right side win a war.

She smiled softly, "Is that it Johnny?" He looked at the clock, "Yeah Kyra I believe it is." She stood, and headed for the door. She was going home to call him, and sleep. She tried to think of a time when he wasn't one her mind. Tried for a second to remember why he'd left her with nothing but his jacket. She sighed deeply as she walked by a mother pushing her baby. That was something she'd never know the feeling of. She reached her home. It'd been hers for ages, she loved it, but it was big and lonely. She opened the door and there he was. She stopped in her tracks for a second then calmly walked over to him, "What….What are you doing here?" He smiled briefly, "Felt like paying an old friend a visit."

She looked deep into his eyes, "Cut the bullshit Angel. Why are you really here." He laughed, "Always straight to the point with you, huh? I need your help, before the world is destroyed." She sighed heavily, "What is it this time, another war. I don't know if I can help. You told me last time that you never wanted it again." He sighed and crossed his arms, "Kyra this isn't the time to bring all that up. I really need your help. You're the best damn fighter I know." She looked at him, "To you it may not be the time but to me it is. Why is it you only want to talk to me when you need a good fighter? Why don't you go get Buffy or Spike?"

He flopped down on her sixteenth century couch, "Kyra I really don't have time for this. The world is about to end. And I don't have time to deals with your shit." She glared at him, "First of all, don't just flop down on my things, they could break. And secondly, it's not shit. You told me to get out of your life, and I did, and now you bust into my home asking from my help, and you just expect me to look at you all doe eyed and agree. Angel I'm not one of the girls that are head over heels for you. I'm not just going to drop everything and do as you say."

He stood up and walked toward her, "Fine, Kyra be that way. Let the world end." At that he walked out the door. She stood there for a couple of minutes. "Damn you Angel," she half-yelled after him. He knew exactly how to push her buttons. She walked over to the phone, dialed his number, and waited for him to pick up. "Allo," came his sweet British voice. "Tell him I'll do it, but not because he asked me, because I promised them I'd keep the world safe." He lit a cigarette, "Kyra what the bloody hell are you talking about." She sighted heavily, "Angel tell him I'll be there in three days." He took a drag, and laughed, "Angel got off his high horse and went to get your help. This must be bad. Next thing you know he'll be knocking at my door." She looked at the floor, "Yeah I wouldn't put it past him. Just if he does tell him I'll do it." With that she hung up the phone, **_I still love you,_** she thought.

She walked into a small room where there was a table with three people sitting at it. She bowed, "You asked to see me." The one in the middle smiled the softest smile she'd ever seen, "Kyra, my child there's no need for you to bow. We've asked you here for a reason. We're going to tell you why you were born. At the beginning of time we knew we'd need someone like you. Someone with your heart. Half-vampire, half-God, someone with the strength to stop what would eventually came. And here you are my child. Born of a vampire and a God with the heart of a hero. There will come a time when a vampire with a soul will ask for your help. You must give it to him or the world will be no more, and everything you've worked for so far will be pointless." She smiled at her, "Yes your greatness, I will do just as you say. I promise nothing will ever happen to this world."

That was in the year 1200B.C. Before everyone quit believing in her father, before her mother was slaughtered. That was her destiny that was what she had to do. She sat in a chair and smiled. She wouldn't fail, she didn't know how. She was born to win, breed to do just this. She slowly stood and headed for the stairs. She reached her room, and headed for the trunk at the foot of her bed. She opened it, grabbed the bag on top, and started filling it with weapons. She grabbed the gun harness, wrapped it around her waist, made sure the strap was buckled then loaded her two .9mms, and headed back downstairs.


	3. The Meeting

He was sitting on the couch, playing a video game, when he heard the knock. He stood, walked to the door, and answered it. "Well allo Angel, can I help you with something?" Angel walked in, "As a matter of fact Spike, you can. I need good fighters, I'm pretty sure I have Kyra, and I need you too." Spike took a drag of the cigarette in his mouth, "Wow the great Angelus asking me for help. Never thought I'd see the day. Can't say I'm surprised. Kyra called me yesterday said she'd be here in three days." Angel looked at the door, "So are you going to help?" Spike laughed softly, "Of course, I just love to see you knocked off your high horse, plus it wouldn't be bad to work with Kyra again. I just love her when she's all fired up."

She sat in his office, not completely believing he worked there. Angel, one of the only good vampires, working for the company that Lucifer ran. Didn't seem right, or even real. She stood up as he entered the room, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm only doing this because I promised someone I would." He smiled at her, "I know Kyra. I know all about your promise. That's how I knew you'd do it." She sat back down, "Angel what are you doing here anyway. I mean for fucks sake it's Wolfman and Hart." He looked around the room, then back at her, "I know what you're thinking, but that's not it at all. I made a deal….." She cut him off, "A deal. Fucking A Angel, that's as bad as giving that lovely soul of yours to Lucifer himself."

Harmony walked into his office, "Um, boss, Spikey…… erm I mean Spike is here to see you." He turned his head slightly, "Go ahead and send him in, and tell Wes, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne to get in here." She turned and walked out, "Sure thing boss." He turned back to her, "You already know Spike so I won't have to introduce yall, but the rest of my team neither one of you know." Spike walked in and their eyes meet, "Wow you've kept that bloody jacket rather clean."

She laughed to herself, "Yeah I promised some bleached blonde punk that I would, and I pretty good at keeping promises." Fred was the first one in, and she stopped in her tracks, "Whoa, Angel you actually got her to help. I have to say I didn't think you'd be able to do it, but look there she is. Wow you're pretty." She stared at this new person, "Um thanks. I guess you already know who I am, but I'm afraid I've yet to learn your name." Fred moved to shake her hand, "Yes, of course, I'm sorry. My names, Fred." Angel introduced the others as they walked in. She sat there in the chair, listening to them all talk. Each one had heard of her from one place or another.

Gunn sat on the couch staring at her, "So you've really never tasted human blood." She laughed softly, "Never, I vowed I'd never drink it and here I am thousands of years later, and still haven't drunken a drop." Wesley turned to her, "Thousands, exactly how old are you, the earliest record we have is during the First World War." She smiled at him, "I was born in the year 1900B.C. To a vampire mother, and a god father. I was born, breed for the salvation of this world, my destiny is to keep this world safe. I promised them, and that's not something I take lightly."

Spike watched her, smiling to himself, she was prettier than he remembered. He admired her, she'd never tasted human blood, and probably never would. She'd been born the way she was it wasn't some terrible incident that happened to her. She didn't hate the person that sired her. Hell, she didn't even have a sire, she merely had a mother, and a father. Not to mention the being able to sunbathe without frying, come to think of it she couldn't be killed…..**_Glad she's on our side,_** he thought.


End file.
